


L'exquise douleur

by peachyminhyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Forgive Me, Gangs, HyungWonho - Freeform, Hyungkyun, M/M, Mafia AU, Top Chae Hyungwon, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyminhyuk/pseuds/peachyminhyuk
Summary: Changkyun put an oath to always be loyal and Wonho too gives his life for Hyungwon.





	L'exquise douleur

Wonho hated car rides.

Car rides would attract people on the street, for what Wonho could tell. Every time he rode the car, there were perpetually two black motorcycles and four black vans guiding the main vehicle he was riding – Wonho would not blame anyone for that matter though, cause if someone knew who was riding the car with they would probably kill him.

Wonho hated car rides. Because he would be too close with his owner, and he could sniff his owner’s strong scents – those expensive scents he ever recognized. The boy with blonde hair hated car rides more than anything, he disliked the fact he needed to be closer with his owner, he was just a mere pet and being attracted to his master wouldn’t be a great thing for him. Wonho could stare on how perfectly his owner’s lips formed and how his big eyes twinkling every moment he looked out, he could stare every day if it wasn’t a creepy thing to do. Wonho loved his owner, his master, his boss – his God, more than anything.

“Jooheon, we are taking the school route, it’s safer for the boss.” Wonho coughed, knocking the glass that purposely made to separate the driving space and the backspace, most prudently to give the boss all his privacy and secrets. He then shifted his seat closer to the boss, because he’d motioned him to.

Hyungwon was known to be silent yet so cruel and blunt at times – not even two people had seen him smiling, though he never did, Wonho thought he would be the sweetest if he smiled – Hyungwon was born into such a tough, brawny and cohesive family. He was trained as someone who would inherit big titles. Hyungwon was the only son from one of the biggest mafia everyone had taken notice, therefore when his parents died he inherited all those powers, money, people, names – titles. As the black haired took an age, everyone started to recognize him as unyielding and harsh leader, with the mix of headstrong and merciless. There he was, Hyungwon.

Hyungwon had lost all his faith and trust in humanity, he didn’t put all his certitude on his own people too, he never thought that a man could hold a secret, therefore he actually didn’t need anyone in his life but the powers, so why not going all extra with it?

However, Hyungwon didn’t think that Wonho was any different from the other, he just found the pale boy fascinating and fatally good looking that Hyungwon, actually, had kept him all these years as his right wing and his personal slut. He’d realized the pale kid wanted it after a year being under his shoulder, so Hyungwon gave it a try – that continued until this day.

“I am yours, boss.” Wonho whispered, biting his lower lip before getting it devoured by Hyungwon’s gushing movements, the taller had pushed his pale pet down the car seat, wrapping his palms around Wonho’s neck. Then the pale boy closed his eyes thinking he’d once again might – just probably – melted the cold heart of his owner, and Hyungwon just laid on top of Wonho, thinking he would get the nicest fuck out of his long car ride.

Hyungwon slithered his tongue down Wonho's neck, nibbling to his pale skin and grazing his teeth just so he could witness how bruises were made on that milk tone, but right exact moment where the taller had opened Wonho's pants, the car stopped moving - which made Hyungwon, the impatient man, angered. Hyungwon didn't like it when things weren't going his way, thus he pushed the man under him down by his neck - choking him roughly. "Stay. Pet." He demanded.

"What fuss we got here Jooheon?" Hyungwon himself now sat right on his seat, lighting his cigarette. He inhaled the toxic smoke down his throat, then exhaled it through his mouth and nose. The cold man didn't like how bitter and cold it tasted, but he loved the fact that cigarette could kill him slowly - for him, who didn't have anything to live off, to love with his trashed heart, wished to die without anyone knowing why. Hyungwon had been living his life sinfully, he did lot of things he supposed to feel guilty, scared, even traumatized, yet he didn't, because what was the point of living without knowing what the point of sympathy's existence? 

Hyungwon was made by monsters, surrounded by monsters, raised by monsters, so he was living his life as one.

"Nothing much, boss. It's just kids playing around. Do you wish to see it?" Jooheon answered rather calmly, he had been in the same situation for times previously, because he had known how impatient Hyungwon was, being asked like his life depending on his boss was nothing but lunch. Jooheon turned his head around to seek the boss reaction, Hyungwon nodded, therefore rolling the window be it.

Hyungwon peeked his eyes outside the pitch black window, with lips hanging a cig and left hand on Wonho's thigh. He stared at how the kids were yelling faintly before his eyes - he couldn't overhear what they were saying but he knew so well the image laying on his eyes weren't kids playing, but a bully scene. He knew by the way they were standing in a circle with rather small, weakling, little kid kneeling before them. He knew, because he had been into the same exact position, but he didn't care - he could careless, who was he to help in the first place? Hyungwon was no angel, to some extent he was the devil himself; with red capes and pointy horns, no heart, no white beautiful wings. Hyungwon could only wish good luck to the suffering kid.

"Just go through them." Hyungwon replied with no feelings, when the car started moving half way through and saw one of them hit the kid, he grabbed Wonho's thigh harder and made his pale slut winced in pain, "Are you okay?" Wonho softly asked, but neglected once again.

"Look at him taking the beating ever so lovingly!" One of the kid laughed his heart off, "I guess your uncle loves to fuck you up while beating you?" He added, grabbing the kid on his knees by the brown hair he had.

"Pathetic orphan thrown out by your own parents, being fuck over by your uncle," the other kid with slicked hair chimed in, kicking the painfully little kid on his stomach. "And you love every single thing... That's just sick and disgusting." He laughed with his eyes almost rolled behind, recording everything on his phone.

"Shut the fuck up." Hyungwon muttered coldly, grazing his teeth on his burning cigar.

"Stay out of this old man." The kid with phone on his hand replied, he didn't notice anything after that but he heard a car door been slammed hardly and he felt himself being thrown on the ground, his phone cracked.

"I said shut the fuck up." Hyungwon replied, he was already outside his car with cigarette thrown on the soil. He picked the other kid by his collar and punched him right in the face, he didn't feel neither sorry nor guilty because for what he knew those kids did worse than what he gave them. "I would kill all of you." He gritted, throwing another kid on the ground once again before all of them running away like roaches.

Hyungwon massaged his furrowed eyebrows with a long, stressful sigh. He never wanted to involve in any small shitty party like he chimed earlier, but his body somehow reacted out of his mind and his body wanted to jump out no matter what his heart and mind said. And he felt so gruesome being the angel in dark times.

"Tha-thank you." The little boy who was still on his knees, faintly whispered, his voice wasn't like the one Hyungwon expected; it  was rather bold and heavy, but still somewhat soft and nurturing, it was pretty melodic. The kid with swollen face lift his chin up, revealing how damaged his face was - but the cold man still found him fairly charming, he breathed out loudly.

"I'm not here to save you. Those kids are blocking the way." Hyungwon replied, turning against the beaten up kid and walked to his car, but he stopped midway. "Fight them." He said, he never liked the image of someone giving up and letting themselves thrown under the bus. Hyungwon hated looking at someone who couldn't defend themselves; he found them annoying and troubling, in this world if you couldn't stand up for yourself then you were willing to hurt and step on, that what the young boss believed.

Hyungwon got no response from the kid beneath him so he assumed that he accepted being hurt and bullied, therefore he had nothing to do with those kind of weakling cry baby. He walked with regret in his eyes for helping and cutting his time for someone not worthy to be with, he regretted.

"M-my name is Changkyun." The kid with bloody face smiled, his teeth were covered with red, but he still managed to laugh painfully, but the car in front of him drove off without any words said, leaving the wounded kid alone, like he had always been.

 

"Why do you help him?" Wonho, in whom forced to kneel down Hyungwon's legs beamed up. The man on top closed his eyes in anger, he didn't want to know why either, he wanted to forget that it happened. Then he pushed Wonho's head roughly, choking him with his cock.

"You aren't allowed to say a thing without my permission." Hyungwon fluttered his eyes closed, with another cigar in his mouth.


End file.
